Beetlejuice Shorts or Drabbles
by Lt.Gungirl
Summary: 10 song challenge. Really short stories/drabbles written about Beetlejuice the movie.  Mainly working with BJxLyds. These are really fun, the rules are posted with the drabbles. I actually wrote 16, I could not stop.


_**The Rules:**__1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.3. Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!4. Do ten of these, then post them._

_I actually did 16. One of these sparked a full length fanfic. Can you guess which one it is? If you do I'll write a Beetlejuice drabble to a song of your choice! But it has to be before I post the first chapter!_

**Everywhere by Michelle Branch **

He was always at that mirror waiting for her when she returned home. He was always ready to answer her call and never wasted a moment of time he could spend with her.

But was he real? That's what she wanted to know. The Maitlands and her parents seemed to have forgotten about him, it couldn't have been a dream though.

She also knew how his own lifeless soul made her feel more alive. He always sent a feeling over her. She tried to discern if it were dream or reality. After all with him she was never alone. No matter what she always felt he was there for her. And if he was dreamed up she'd cherish the illusion that she felt was everywhere around her.

As she closed her eyes she could see that pale face with the messy green hair and those black rimmed eyes. A shudder went through her as she called his name times three. And he grinned at her, "I see you"

**Rain by Breaking Benjamin **

It was raining. It was cold, and she felt utterly alone. Hadn't he promised to see her today? Wasn't he supposed to do some photos with her? She was left standing in the rain hoping for a glance of black and white stripes. But he was no where. She wanted to cry.

He was an hour late and she was feeling sick now. She begged the rain to leave and for Beej to show up. He was her sun, would he ever return to her? She wanted to know, because the rain was ruining her entire day.

She pleaded for him to show, to dispel the murky grey that had surrounded her soul. Her mind was sopped with the moisture around her, and she let her tears join the rain.

Why did it have to rain on this day? She would never know. All she knew was that she wanted to see him, and she wasn't going to. She'd wait forever if she had to.

**Knives and Pens by Black Veil Brides**

Why did everyone think Lydia was such a freak? What made them avoid her like she had the plague?

He wanted to know, was it her raven hair? Was it her inclination for the darker side of life and death both? Was it her need to express herself through strange photography and art? Never mind that, was she really a freak for writing poems in cryptic dark themes in her school notes?

They tried to tell her to conform, to 'get over' such strange and unusual inclinations. They shoved pinks and yellows in her face and they told her that her work was eccentric, and unique.

But they did not like her personality and tried to change it. Well he would make them pay for that. Was he really the only person who loved all those things about her? Well good for him then. He'd show them that Lyds was just a girl, with a special spark. He'd settle the score with those teachers and those students. Whether she wrote it or created it they hated it. And this was the last time.

**Been to Hell by Hollywood Undead**

Winter River was hell. The tiny town was full of quaint, normal, kind and friendly people. They expected a certain amount of normality and conformity.

The town was designed to destroy people like them. Like Lydia and Betelgeuse. Lydia used him to get away from the horror of small town life. Everyone was so vain, and so happy with their perfect little lives.

It was tragedy really that she was stuck there. In a hellish world that tried to force her to do what they wanted. And he was an escape she had only taken as a last resort. Which had been a desperate attempt to keep from going insane.

**It Ends Tonight by All-American Rejects**

The world had gone dark. Was there really such a thing as happiness? Neither one was able to explain what they were feeling. But he knew they had to leave each other.

He told her a million awful hurtful things, each said in true love. He yelled the meanest things that he could of giving her a look of disdain at the end. He had to break her away from him. He knew it was best if she left him alone, she was alive still after all. The darkness he felt was beginning to lighten.

She was the most important thing in his afterlife. It was his fault that she was so disconnected from the living anyways. At least her extended disconnect. So he ended it. He didn't even let her know he was doing it for her own good. She screamed his name three times and he expected she would never call him again. That night he was hoping to end it all. And he prayed she felt the same now.

**Red Star by Birthday Massacre **

They were a pair of cards. Of havoc wreaking jokers who enjoyed the nightlife. Everything they did was for the good of society, at least they thought so. They destroyed the horrible vain creations the townspeople built. His powers were always helpful in degrading the already awful societal crap of Winter River.

She enjoyed watching people scream at the artwork they put up, of grinning evil smiles on brick walls. They took what they could to further these endeavors. They faked a few moments of model citizenship to get to places they should have never touched. They damaged everything they could that they found offensive.

**Blue Hair by Blowsight**

He tried not to let his emotions show, but she was just that perceptive to his dead soul. Like he could hide anything from her. She knew what he wanted, he wanted her to understand him. To understand why he believed they couldn't be lovers. But she didn't want to.

He glanced at her standing across the room her back to him while she got ready putting on makeup. And he felt his soul burn out emptily. Like he was never going to find that glow of life he felt around her. She was after all the first person to give him a second chance. And he could never love her. Not the way she needed. He wanted to be where she was always, and that was just impossible. So he accepted it quietly.

**Inside the Fire by Disturbed**

Was Lydia really dying? Could it be that awful? Did he want her dead? Wouldn't that make it easier for them to be together? They both knew she wouldn't go to heaven, the place was non-existent.

He wished he could make a deal with the devil. And something offered him a contact. It had everything written on it.

That if he gave up his soul they could have another life time together. Both souls belonging to this power offering a way out. Beej had to deliver though. And Lydia was being dangled in front of his face. He wanted to end his grief and he took the deal signing without hesitation. The gargoyle holding the paper vanished and the world went dark. And then the burning pain began as flames rose around two damaged and confused souls. He apologized as they both felt the agony.

**Lips of an Angel by Hinder**

Why was she calling him at this hour? He was unsure of why she had summoned him, but he obeyed willingly. She was needing him obviously, and she jumped into his arms as he appeared in her room.

He caught her in his arms and she whispered in his ear, "I need you Beej," her lips brushed his ear and they were like velvet. He suppressed the desire to see what those angelic lips tasted like.

She hugged him tighter. "Stay all night, I'm so alone right now." those lips now moving over his shirt. He felt even more inclined to taste those lips. So he did. And they were indeed the lips of an angel.

**Beside you by Marianas Trench**

He promised right there he would never leave her alone. Barbara and Adam had ordered her to banish him for the last time.

She was crying on her bed, and somehow she had worked herself into his arms. He held her, promising to hold her. That's all she wanted right now. He was there next to her, and that's all she wanted.

All these years of friendship could never be erased by an overprotective couple who disliked him.

She tried to speak, but nothing escaped her lips. She wanted to say how she felt, and he knew what she wanted to say. It was in her eyes, screaming like a banshee. He nodded in response a smile breaking his lips. She smiled her grip tightening around him. She wanted nothing more than to fall asleep in his arms. She slowly quieted her emotions her breath deepening. He stayed with her until she was asleep, and even then he stayed holding her all night long.

**Take my Hand by Simple Plan**

The Maitlands and the Deetzes were not happy. Both couples were busy reprimanding the girl and her ghostly love. "Are you crazy?" Charles asked staring at the two in shock. Neither one made a sound. Lydia sighed trying to ignore the anger welling up in her. And Betelgeuse didn't know what to say, nothing he could say would make them understand. So he silently offered her his hand. She took it eagerly her warm fingers cooled by his cold ones. And without a notice they vanished from the house. Both couples screamed and yelled. They dared not call Beej times three, in fear of another ordeal like the last time. But they prayed the two would return, and then they would get rid of that ghost for good.

**End of History by Lovers and Liars**

It was to be the end. Lydia was being sent to a mental hospital. There she would be treated like she was crazy, and she'd be watched for every word. And if she even attempted to say the name of the person they were saving her from, she'd be given a sedative. And her parents had already banished him, so there wasn't even a goodbye. Lydia knew it would be the end of their history. She'd be forced to think of the day they'd met as a dream. Her parents were told to never speak of it again. Betelgeuse feared that their history would be permanently erased from her mind. But for now the past was a waste of time that brought up sour emotions. Lydia also knew this. And she repeated the events of their first meeting over and over again. Like a mantra to protect her from the shrinks who would try to take that away.

**Black and Blue by Sonic Syndicate**

They were in deep trouble nowadays. When had she fallen for him? Wasn't he disgusting? He had fallen for her a long time ago. He liked her, he understood her. She understood him. They were now intertwined in a strange relationship. . They would always feel most human around each other. They were each others'. Nothing could change that. How many times would she bleed for him and him for her? They would never know. But they knew they would continue to muddle through it no matter how many bruises they accumulated. He now knew he still had a human heart. Despite it's obvious non-existence in his ethereal body. And his heart belonged to her.

**Gorgeous Nightmare by Escape the fate**

He was her nightmare. He was nothing short of the scariest and yet most alluring person she had ever met. Had he not been a ghost she may have found herself agreeing to the marriage willingly. His laugh remained in her thoughts and dreamed. She could almost taste the ash and mold of his lips. In her dreams she always felt alive with him. She would never forget that first meeting. He had done some serious damage. But she couldn't help but feel she understood him. She always hoped for sleep to come quick so she could dream up more nightmares about him. He was her one connection to things beyond herself. And she was quickly forming a habit that would never be broken. For her nightmares of the dead Betelgeuse gave her the most powerful feeling of being alive.

**Switchback by Celldweller**

Was it possible to want to return to life? Did he really want to return to being a powerless human? As a ghost he had gained untamed powers. But he secretly wanted her, wanted to live a life with her. Was he willing to pay that price to spend time with her? He liked to think he was. But he had no way to switch his circumstances. It was too late, he'd met her 600 years to late. He was dead, and she was still breathing air. That was the cruelest thing fate had ever dished out to him. So he was stuck wishing to get his life back, knowing he never could. It was hopeless to want to switchback. But he did nonetheless.

**Pokerface by Blowsight**

So she caught his bluff. He'd only wanted to get back to the living world for free. Without any restrictions or holds. So he'd played all his cards in one hand, a mistake on his part, but she'd kept one of those cards as a memento. Did she want to shuffle the deck and start the game over? He hoped so. If they could play again she might have some fun. He could try a different tactic. Maybe she'd be willing to go with a more subtle hand. As long as he won the game he would be happy. That was all it was to him. A game, one big fat stinking game. He just needed her to deal the cards, and he was unsure if she ever would. But hey, there was still that hope.


End file.
